The Hell Spawn of Yokai Academy
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Zane Rider the most recent and 'True Ghost Rider' has found his way to Yokai academy after literally traveling to Japan thanks to Ghost. Now he will try his best to hold the Ghost with in him self as he fights so many creatures reeking with sins. Will he be able to maintain his sanity? Or will the ghost slip through and reek havoc on the school?...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note for Chapter 1: 12-25-2014**

**So this features a brand new original character (OC). He won't be listed under and original characters on the profile page because he isn't going to be featured in any other stories, just this crossover world. This is the first story of mine that will have an anime series based off of it. Albeit not good anime as the animator is a beginner, but a anime series none the less.**

**It will make it's appearance once the animator get's a better animating system. So look forward to that when it appears on YouTube. **

**As you've also noticed I've taken to adding arcs in the story so yeah! I'm one step closer to becoming a full fledged author.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>

**Content MAY or MAY NOT be suitable for audiences 14 and younger, or immature audiences, as with this warning VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED. By proceeding forward you varying that you are at least 15 years of age and are aware of the content ahead. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hell Spawn of Yokai Academy<strong>

**Arc 1**

**"New Worlds"**

**Chapter 1**

**"The New Ghost Rider"**

* * *

><p>Normal... what even is normal anymore?... For Zane Rider normal could be a lot of things, but in the end it all depends on what your definition of normal is. He had been a normal teenage boy, well as normal as one could get when their father had run out on them when he was 10. He had been hanging out with his friends shooting BB guns in the wilderness when his journey truly began. Kidnapped and sacrificed to the Spirit of Vengeance in order to resurrect a now deceased cult leader. It's strange, they say their whole live flashes before their eyes when ones is about to die... What a load of bullshit... Zane had only been 15 when he "died". Too bad for them he had a surprise in store for them. Faster than anyone could think a roar erupted in the night sky. The Ghost Rider had arrived... The cultist bowed down worshipping the Spirit of Vengeance as if it were a deity. The rider looked around before spotting Zane Rider on the ground in the center of a large circle with various drawings on it. It hissed at the site, not for the reason one would think of, but for the reason that this was his host's son. The Spirit had to fight with his rider for control. Images flashed through it's mind of how to punish the sinners...<p>

Zane's sleep like state was filled with screams of soon to be damned. The rider and ghost showed no mercy to the cult members. The combined fury of them both ensured the most brutal punishment possible. When all was said and done the site, now identified as an abandoned church, was covered in ash piles. Scorch marks lined the walls and at the end of it was a boy laying in front of a organ (Musical Instrument) in the middle of a blood red circle with various markings inside and lining it. The fire around the demonic looking skull began to fade away, more like when one snuffs out a flame, and a man's face was revealed piece by piece as he began stumbling towards the boy before collapsing on his knees. He grasped his son's hand as he began to silently cry. That is until Mr. L came... He offered this man a once in a life time deal. Get rid of The Sprit of Vengeance and save his son's life in return for his wife's soul. The man didn't thought it over for a millisecond before Mr. L added in "Better hurry... looks like he's just about out of time..."

Without a second's hesitation the man stood up and shook his hand. Everything was almost entirely engulfed by a golden light before he heard his voice call out once more through the light. "I hope you don't regret this... Mr. Rider..."

While everything inside the light was fading away and dying outside the light things had just begun to live. The body of the dead son began to shift and twitch uncontrollably. The top of the chapel (Church) had a gigantic blazing skull falling from it. The skull impacted the boy, but it did no damage. Instead it began funneling into the chest of the unconscious teenager as the father, and previous host, and see his son turn into the monster he had worked so hard to protect him from. On the left half of his face his skin looked like it was slowly melting away exposing the skull beneath. His eyes were wider, the left eye being more of an eye socket than an eye, than natural. This gave him a very insane look as his blue eyes looked like they were shrunk with how wide his eyes were. His face managed a nearly ear to ear grin the should've split his head open as he began cackling like a mad man. Before long fire burst out of his eyes in gigantic streams of gold as he adorned and evil look to his face, his left side having reverted back to normal. He raised his head to the sky before letting out one more cackle an all was consumed by brilliant gold and orange flames...

* * *

><p>Sirens, this was all Zane Rider heard in the black abyss that was his world right now. His world was black before it started bighting as the sounds got louder. His vision at first was light before it faded to a blue. He could hear the sirens all around him. He sat up and to his surprise ruble just fell off of him he looked around only to see the massive place around him just had burnt to the ground. All he could remember was dying... then... orange... and laughing. He stood up only to find himself in a new pair of clothes. He had on black motor cycle pants and a black motor cycle jacket as well. Now that he had a chance to think about it he had also been wearing a helmet this whole time. He quickly yanked it off and flipped it around to look at it. It was black and had flames pained all of it. The front end, just blow the visor, had some serrated teeth that looked like it should've been in a monsters mouth much less a helmet. The visor was also black: although it looked kind of dirty.<p>

Zane rubbed his hands on it, which he now noticed had skeleton pattern bike gloves on, and then sniffed then. His brow furrowed as he thought about what the substance could be. "_Is that shoot?_" He question before shaking his head and looking at the damage around him.

Before he could ponder what had happened a voice resonated through out the area. "This is the police! We have the entire area surrounded! Come out with your hands up otherwise we'll resort to using lethal force!"

"_Lethal force huh? Oh, I'll show you what lethal force is!_" Zane thought before shaking his head. Where had that voice come from? It sounded like him, but it was different... twisted... Before he could even react a flash bang flew into the room. It went off with a loud bang temporarily blinding him before a team of S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics unit) rushed him. What greeted the team was a nightmarish sight. The boy's eyes were glowing a orange-yellow combination. He roared an unhuman roar and shook everything around them. Before any could respond the were all restrained in glowing hot chains before being incinerated. The boy cracked a wicked smile before whistling. He waited for a minute before the sound of a street bike (Crotch Rocket) roared into range. The bike arrived near him and stopped still on. It revved once, twice than three times before doing a donut. Zane's instincts screamed at him to ride it. He slowly sat on it and started to get used to it like he already knew how it worked despite never having droved one before. He through the helmet on a blacked out...

Once again screams filled the darkness, the revving of the engine beneath him, the gunshots, the sounds of chains swinging around and crashing... it was all silenced by a demonic maniacal laughter... Zane began coming to feeling a slight rumbling beneath him. He looked down only to see a bike beneath him. It looked black with streaks of orange lighting on it. Once again the black was from shoot...

He looked into to his left to see a T.V. playing a news report showing a picture of him with demonic glowing orange eyes and a chain swing it at cops while riding a motorcycle. The report said there was a $10,000 bounty on his head and a nation wide man hunt was currently searching for him. He quickly ducked away behind some restaurant were he pulled out his cell phone.

_Wednesday, October 12, 2014_

_20% battery_

He looked around himself and began taking in his surrounding's he was in a wasteland nothing out here but this shotty dinner. His motorcycle jacket now had a black hood attached to it for some reason, he mow had a belt with a strange buckle. It showed a skull, flames burning, surrounded in a chain ring with it's jaw open. He felt groggy and disoriented. So he did the one thing his body could do at a time like this... collapse from a weird day...


	2. GAME OVER! LOCK OUT IMMENENT! GOODBYE!

**Author's Note: 1-9-15**

You no what. I am sorry, but I am discontinuing this story. I thought I could, or would finish it, but... "My heart wouldn't really be in it. Ya' know?"-Axel Kingdom Hearts 2 So yeah. If I were to continue the quality would suffer greatly and what not. You can take over if you want. "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted"-Quote from Assassin's Creed Passage. I would prefer that if you did you kept the whole evil host idea. So yeah... I originally meant a manga, not anime. I have a account.

I am working on a OEL MANGA (Original English Language Manga) and the support would greatly be appreciated. First issue will be released by January 20th, 2014. So yeah... Goodbye I guess...

**G**

**GA**

**GAM**

**GAME**

**GAME O**

**GAME OV  
><strong>

**GAME OVE  
><strong>

**GAME OVER**

**[_Error Code 617_]**

**GAME OVER**

**[_Error Code 617_]**

**GAME OVER**

**[_WARNING: Lock out imminent!_]**

**[_Error Code 617_]**

**[ALERT!: _You have been locked out!_]**

**[_NOTICE: Please see administrator in the event of a lockout..._]**

**[_..._]**

**[_Goodbye!_]**


End file.
